Some HVAC units are located on the rooftop of a commercial building. These so-called rooftop units, or RTUs, typically include one or more blowers and heat exchangers to heat and/or cool the building, and baffles to control the flow of air within the RTU.
One aspect of airflow control is the venting of stale air within the building and the intake of fresh air from the outside to maintain air quality within the building. This exchange of air is a significant potential source of energy loss, as fresh air may need to be cooled or heated to maintain the temperature set point in the building, and previously cooled or heated air is lost to the environment.
The loss of energy that results from air exchange is a source of potential savings in the continuing effort to improve efficiency of commercial HVAC systems.